Doces Melodias
by Fics Leh Cullen
Summary: Eles foram afastados e impedidos de viver seu amor. E tudo o que os fazia continuar a seguir em frente era uma promessa, a promessa de que ele voltaria para então ficarem juntos.


**Doces Melodias**

As lágrimas de despedidas nunca foram tão ardidas. Eu as sentia escorrer pelo meu rosto como a lava de um vulcão destruindo tudo pelo caminho.

-Meu amor não fica assim, eu juro que vou voltar para você. –Edward segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, tentando secar as lágrimas traiçoeiras que devastavam minha visão.

-Edward, por favor, eu não vou conseguir, não sem você. –eu disse em negação.

-Eu vou voltar, dou minha palavra que vou voltar. –ele me encarava em desespero, as lágrimas também devastavam seu rosto nesse momento. –Eu sei que é egoísta da minha parte te pedir isso, mas eu vou pedir assim mesmo, porque e a única coisa que vai me fazer seguir em frente. Neném eu quero que você espere por mim, espere eu voltar para você, não deixe mais ninguém te tocar como só eu posso tocar.

-Você não precisa pedir isso, eu vou te esperar até meu ultimo dia. –funguei. –Você via me esperar também, quer dizer...

-Sim, eu vou te esperar, eu juro que não vou tocar em mais ninguém como só posso tocar em você.

-Andem logo gente Charlie acabou de chegar. –Alice gritou do corredor.

-Tudo bem. –Edward gritou por cima do ombro. –Eu te amo, nunca se esqueça disso, nunca ouviu.

-Eu também te amo, não se esqueça disso.

-Te amo mais. –ele se afastou e tirou a correntinha de ouro que ele carregava em seu pescoço.

Ele me entregou à fina correntinha que ele havia herdado de seu avô, havia um pequeno crucifixo dourado na ponta.

-Quero que fique com isso, é uma garantia de que vou voltar para busca-la e a você também. –ele colocou em meu pescoço e se afastou minimente.

-Eu não preciso disso para saber que vai voltar. –eu disse com a voz embolada e embargada pelo choro compulsivo que ameaçava chegar com tudo.

-Que bom. –ele sorriu de lado, mesmo entre as lágrimas. –Eu te amo.

Foi tudo o que disse antes de me beijar. Eu queria que aquele beijo durasse para sempre e que eu pudesse permanecer em seus braços. O lugar onde eu me sentia mais segura no mundo.

-Até logo meu amor eu juro que vou me tornar alguém digno de você. –ele deu um beijo em minha testa antes de sair e me deixar ali sozinha.

Corri até a porta do meu quarto e o vi correndo pelo corredor e então sumir pela escada.

-Alice. –chamei minha irmã, sentindo que eu iria cair a qualquer momento.

-Eu estou aqui amor. –senti seus braços me cercarem e ela me carregou até a minha cama e foi ali mesmo que desabei.

Não sei quanto tempo o choro durou, mas Alice esteve comigo o tempo todo. Foi necessário que eu tomasse um calmante para conseguir me controlar. Agora eu estava naquele mundo entre o sono e o despertar, meus sentidos estavam todos em alerta, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia abrir os olhos que estavam pesados demais.

-A culpa é sua de ela estar assim. –a voz de minha irmã disse ríspida.

-Fiz o que foi melhor para ela, se aquele garoto não fosse embora aonde ela iria parar desse jeito, Alice pelo amor de Deus ela tem um futuro brilhante pela frente e ao lado desse pé rapado ela não iria ser ninguém na vida!

-Disso eu não sei, mas uma coisa eu sei, ela seria alguém feliz! –Alice quase beirava a histeria. –Você prefere que ela tenha dinheiro à felicidade?

-Não existe felicidade sem dinheiro.

-Você me enoja sabia, você pode ser meu pai, pode ser amargurado pela morte da mamãe, mas você deveria prezar pela felicidade de suas filhas e não ser assim. Eu não te conheço mais Charlie. –ela disse com a voz fria.

-Alice... –senti minha voz rasgar minha garganta.

-Estou aqui meu amor, quer alguma coisa?

-Edward. –foi nome foi o estopim para uma nova onda de choros chegar.

-Não toca nela, sai daqui! –Alice rosnou.

Sete anos se passaram desde aquele dia. O ultimo dia de minha vida, pois desde aquele dia eu apenas me sentia uma casca vazia. Eu comia e até mesmo respirava por não haver opção. A única coisa que me mantinha em pé era a promessa de que ele voltaria e as lembranças, as doces lembranças da época mais feliz de minha vida.

Eu tinha 17 anos na época. Fazia dois anos que minha mãe havia morrido de leucemia, e meu pai havia se tornado um homem amargurado e bebia quase todos os dias, e quando não bebia estava afogado em seu trabalho, mas isso não o impedia de cobrar as coisas de mim. Alice minha irmã mais velha já estava na faculdade e era a menina dos olhos e o prodígio de meu pai, então toda a cobrança recaia em cima de mim.

Eu estava no gramado do jardim de nossa casa estudando para uma importante prova de matemática quando o vi pela primeira vez. Eu sabia que novos caseiros viriam morar em nossa propriedade, mas eu pensava que era apenas o casal e não que eles tinham um filho. Fui cumprimentá-los já que eu era a única em casa naquela hora.

-Olá você deve ser a Bella certo? –uma mulher simpática de rosto em formato de coração e cabelos cacheados me estendeu a mão para um comprimento.

-Sim, e você é Esme a nova governanta?

-Sim. –ela sorriu. –Esse é Carlisle meu marido ele será o caseiro, e seu pai disse que não haveria problema trazer meu sobrinho para morar conosco, então esse é Edward.

-Não tem problema nenhum. –sorri timidamente.

Carlisle era um homem na casa de seus 40 anos, muito bonito. Mas sua beleza não se com parava a de seu sobrinho, Edward. Ele era alto, não muito forte e de olhos verdes. Ele tinha um belo rosto também, sem incluir seu olhar que parecia me queimar e um lindo sorriso.

-Muito bem Bella, vamos nos acomodar primeiro e depois você pode me passar às ordens da casa.

-Certo, se precisarem de qualquer coisa é só me chamar estarei no jardim.

Depois daquele dia minha vida mudou drasticamente. Eu não costumava ter muitos amigos, mas Edward Cullen rapidamente se tornara um grande amigo meu. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender o porquê de ter sua atenção sobre mim, um cara lindo como ele querer algo com uma nerd sem atrativos como eu. Quer dizer, eu não era feia, era magra, tinha cabelos longos, pele clara e eu até tinha um rosto bonito, mas Edward devia estar mais acostumado com altos padrões de beleza, eu era tão comum.

-Você não tem nada de comum, só não se enxerga como deveria. –ele disse quando exteriorizei meus sentimentos em relação a nossa amizade. –E eu não quero só a sua amizade Bella.

-Não? –perguntei aturdida.

-Não, porque que quero _você_. –seus olhos me queimaram antes de ele docemente colar nossos lábios.

Meu primeiro beijo foi algo mágico e Edward era tão carinhoso e fez meu mundo parar naqueles breves segundos.

Rapidamente o que era apenas uma amizade de inicio se tornou um romance. Eu contava meus segredos a Edward e ele me contava os seus. Edward tinha o sonho de se tornar um importante pianista e, eu disse que se ele quisesse poderia treinar no piano que era de minha mãe a hora que quisesse.

Nunca fui tão feliz em minha vida, pelo menos eu não me lembrava de ter sido antes de Edward, minha vida se resumia em antes e depois dele, e apesar de eu ter belas lembranças da vida antes dele, e todas elas incluíam enquanto minha mãe estava viva, eu preferia mil vezes a vida depois dele. Era mais colorida, mais vivida e mais mágica. Era tão bom amar e ser amada de volta.

Eu havia entregado tudo a Edward, inclusive a minha virgindade. E depois de nossa primeira vez, simplesmente não podíamos nos manter afastados um do outro, parecíamos um casal de desesperados, que há anos não se viam sempre que nos tocávamos. E eu nunca me senti tão linda e tão mulher até estar em seus braços.

Minha irmã Alice se regozijava de felicidade por mim, por saber que eu tinha um pedaço de alegria em minha vida. Esme e Carlisle apesar de serem contra o relacionamento meu de seu sobrinho, não nos impediam. Mas durante todo o nosso namoro mantemos as cosias escondidas de meu pai, Edward queria assumir nosso namoro oficialmente, mas algo em meu intimo dizia que meu pai não seria a favor de nosso namoro.

Dito e feito. Charlie descobriu que estávamos juntos da pior maneira possível. Ele havia viajado a trabalho e eu sabia que ele costumava demorar a voltar dessas viagens então aproveitamos bastante nosso tempo juntos. Edward tocava uma doce melodia ao piano eu fora de minha mãe, melodia essa que ele havia dito ter composto pensando em mim, eu sentada em seu colo, nua depois de termos nos amado intensamente quando Charlie entrou na sala de piano e minha vida tem sido um inferno depois daquele dia.

Meu pai arrumara a maior confusão, despediu Esme e Carlisle os expulsando de sua casa e junto deles seu sobrinho, dizendo que não poderíamos ficar juntos que eu era boa demais para ele, que ele era um pé rapado que não tinha onde cair morto e nada a me oferecer. Nunca amaldiçoei tanto o dinheiro de nossa família como naquele momento, pois aquela era única cosia que nos impedia de estar juntos. Eu propus fugirmos, mas as palavras de meu pai afetaram a Edward e ele foi embora jurando que voltaria e seria alguém digno de mim, apesar de eu lhe dizer que eu não precisava de dinheiro para ser feliz, somente dele.

Hoje eu estava sozinha no mundo. Há três semanas enterrei meu pai que havia tido uma overdose com a bebida, além de estar usando drogas. Eu sabia disso, mas não tentei impedir.

-Senhorita Swan você deve saber da sua situação financeira. –o advogado da família dizia.

-Senhor Newton, não me interessa esse dinheiro só me trouxe desgraça eu não o quero.

-O problema é exatamente esse senhorita, seu pai deixou você no vermelho, a casa está hipotecada e várias dividas, todo o dinheiro que restava foi usado para pagar essas dividas. –ele disse seriamente. –Você precisa arrumar um comprador urgente para esta casa e pagar a hipoteca e procurar um lugar menor para poder morar.

Eu definitivamente estava sem chão. Literalmente. Dentro de poucos meses o banco tomaria minha casa caso a hipoteca não fosse paga e eu não tinha mais dinheiro algum.

-Eu já disse Bella, deixa de ser teimosa, eu empresto o dinheiro a você.

-Alice não vou seu pegar seu dinheiro emprestado. –eu disse firmemente. –Olha se você quer me ajudar, pode pedir a Jasper para arrumar um comprador para a casa, não quero mais ficar aqui mesmo não me importo.

Alice havia se casado há dois anos com Jasper Hale, seus pais eram grandes amigos de meu pai, sorte de Alice que ela sempre fora apaixonada por Jasper e ele também lhe correspondia. Eu não tive a mesma sorte dela, a de estar com o homem que amava. Eu havia cumprido com a minha promessa que fiz a Edward, nunca mais nenhum homem me toara como ele, nunca mais me aproximei de ninguém, aliás, e eu me agarrava com todas as minhas forças a sua promessa a de que ele voltaria para mim.

As únicas notícias que eu tinha dele era de que ele era o mais famoso pianista dos últimos tempos. Ele fazia fama e sucesso por onde passava e era a maior aposta da musica clássica. Ele era realmente ótimo. Eu já havia assistido a suas apresentações pela televisão. O garoto de 18 anos que eu havia conhecido deu lugar a um homem de 25 anos totalmente maduro, ele ainda continuava lindo como me lembrava, mas suas feições eram duras e nunca o vi sorrir durante suas apresentações, nunca nenhuma noticia de que ele estava com alguma mulher, nada, as únicas noticias que se tinha dele é quando ele faria alguma apresentação ou quando estava compondo novas músicas, fora isso, ele era totalmente reservado em sua vida pessoal. E isso me levava a acreditar que ele também estava cumprindo com sua outra parte da promessa, a parte em que ele dizia que nunca mais tocaria em outra mulher como havia me tocado. Eu era bem cética em relação a essa parte de sua promessa, afinal ele era homem e tinha suas necessidades, como acreditar em sua promessa? Mas por outro lado, como não acreditar? Eu precisava acreditar para conseguir continuar firme e forte, esperando por ele.

Fazia Duas semanas depois de eu ter tido a noticia de que em pouco tempo não teria mais um teto debaixo do qual ficar. Alice me prometeu que Jasper cuidaria de tudo a respeito da venda da casa, e que eu não teria que me envolver com nada, somente seria necessária minha assinatura, já que em seu testamento meu pai havia deixado tudo para mim - incluindo as dividas- e somente a casa ele havia deixado Alice, então nós duas éramos donas da mansão, como se aquilo significasse algo para mim. Minha irmã dizia que ele usou isso como uma forma de se redimir por toda a dor que ele havia diretamente me causado no passado, mas isso já não importava mais.

-Bella temos um comprador. –ela disse animada ao telefone. –E ele permitiu que você ficasse na casa dos empregados até se estabilizar.

-Muita generosidade. –minha voz sem vida disse.

-Vamos se anime, sinto que ótimas cosias estão por vir em sua vida minha irmã.

-Tudo bem Alice, que seja. –dei de ombros, como se ela pudesse ver. –Só peça para Jasper fazer tudo, você pode assinar a sua parte e me trazer as documentações, por favor, não estou com muita vontade de sair nesse momento.

-Tudo bem como você quiser, mas coloque um sorriso nesse rosto. Coisas lindas vão te acontecer.

Alice disse aquilo num tom de voz de quem sabia mais do que se existia para saber.

Na semana seguinte ocupei minha mente em tirar minhas coisas da casa que vivi minha vida toda e levar para a casa dos empregados, quer dizer somente as coisas pessoais, já que o novo dono da casa havia até mesmo comprado os móveis.

Então na sexta feira, vi um grande caminhão chegar à mansão e um carro preto logo a frente, fiquei observando da janela da pequena sala, da casa que os Cullen ocuparam no passado. Do carro que chegou a frente do caminhão, saiu um casal de dentro dele. Só o que pude observar era que a mulher era baixa e morena e o homem alto e loiro.

Sai da janela e fui terminar de organizar minhas cosias, pensando no que faria com a minha vida dali por diante. Quer dizer, eu não sabia fazer nada. Passei todo esse tempo apenas esperando o retorno de Edward, não sai daqui nem para estudar e fazer uma faculdade, fiquei literalmente à custa de meu pai esse tempo todo, querendo deixar sobre ele o peso do que havia me causado ao tirar Edward de minha vida, e agora o que havia me sobrado? Nada. Eu não tinha sequer uma profissão, teria que recomeçar com a minha vida do zero.

Em alguns meses eu teria que sair daquela casa e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em como Edward me encontraria depois que eu saísse de lá?

Suspirei pesadamente indo tomar um banho rápido, a venda da casa e ao pagamento da hipoteca havia sobrado um pouco de dinheiro para mim, já que o novo dono havia sido honesto e pago o que a mansão realmente valia, então eu aproveitaria essa tarde para comprar comida e mais algumas coisas que eu precisava.

Eu estava em meu quarto terminando de me secar quando alguém bateu a porta da casa.

-Um minuto. –gritei, vesti um roupão por cima do conjunto de lingerie que havia vestido e corri até a sala.

-Boa noite senhorita. –um homem de terno estava parado a minha porta.

-Posso ajuda-lo?

-Sim, sou um dos novos seguranças da mansão e o patrão mandou lhe chamar. –o homem disse seriamente.

-Só um minuto que vou terminar de me vestir.

-Ele disse não poder esperar, pois tem um compromisso importante, não se preocupe com a roupa.

-Oras, mas não posso sair assim e...

-São as ordens que recebi, por favor, senhorita.

-Tudo bem. –eu disse resignada.

Eu iria dizer umas boas verdades ao 'patrão'. Uma coisa era eu ser gentil e ver o que ele desejava comigo, outra era eu sair praticamente nua ao seu encontro porque ele não poderia esperar uns simples minutos.

Ao entrarmos na casa o segurança me guiou até a sala, estava tudo tão silencioso, como se não houvesse ninguém ali.

-Então onde está o patrão? –ironizei irritada.

-Ele lhe aguarda na sala do piano. –e sem dizer mais nada se afastou deixando-me ali sozinha.

Enquanto seguia o caminho até a tão conhecida sala do piano deixei que minha mente fosse banhada com as memórias das doces lembranças que eu tinha dali, onde eu havia passado lindos momentos junto a Edward.

Assim que parei na porta da sala do piano ouvi uma musica sendo tocada nele. Eu conhecia aquela musica e a reconheceria mesmo que se passassem mil anos.

-Não é possível. –a porta esta entreaberta então entrei ali sem fazer barulho.

Havia um homem sentado ao piano tocando as doces melodias, que um dia Edward compôs para mim.

-Edward. –minha voz saiu cortada, travada pela emoção.

Os dedos dele pararam de tocar e então ele se virou em minha direção.

-Oh meu Deus. –coloquei as mãos na boca tentando conter os soluços.

-Bella. –sua voz estava rouca, mais forte do que eu me lembrava.

Quer dizer, as lembranças que eu tinha dele não faziam jus a sua pessoa. Ele estava lindo, incrivelmente lindo. Os olhos verdes ainda brilhavam intensamente, o sorriso era o mesmo, era o mesmo Edward ali, só que mais homem e mais maduro.

-Vem cá neném. –ele chamou e não pude me controlar, me joguei em seus braços, sendo envolvida fortemente pelos mesmos. –Tá tudo bem. –ele me embalava carinhosamente sem seus braços. –Eu cumpri minha promessa, voltei para você.

-Parece um sonho. –murmurei.

-Também não consigo acreditar que te tenho aqui, em meus braços.

-Mas Edward como você conseguiu entrar aqui, aquele homem lá fora disse que você é o patrão. Eu não entendo eu...

-Eu pedi para Alice manter segredo sobre o novo dono dessa casa. –ele sorriu torto, fazendo meu coração disparar. –Mas saiba que a casa continua sendo sua.

-Não entendo eu... –levantei meu rosto encarando-o confusa.

-Eu não vou tirar sua casa neném, ela continua sendo sua.

-Nossa. –afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço.

-Sim, nossa.

-Eu cumpri minha promessa. –disse depois de um tempo em silencio.

-Eu sei que sim, eu também cumpri minhas promessas neném.

-A única que eu cobraria é a de você voltar, você é homem eu entendo. –dei de ombros.

-Não Bella, eu cumpri minha promessa, prometi que não tocaria em mais ninguém e não toquei. Mesmo que eu quisesse não conseguiria, eu só desejo você.

-É muito tempo sem... –não consegui completar as palavras sendo travada pela timidez, mas ele entendeu o que quis dizer.

-Sim muito tempo, mas valeu a pena porque tenho você agora.

-Você demorou.

-Eu sei, mas nada vai nos impedir de estar juntos agora meu amor. Nada.

-Nada. –sussurrei antes de colar meus lábios aos seus.

Minhas memórias de nossos beijos não me prepararam para esse momento. Nenhuma memória fazia justiça ao que era ter os lábios de Edward aos meus. Sua língua invadia a minha boca impregnando-me com seu gosto mentolado, devorando minha boca cheio de saudades e eu lhe correspondia na mesma intensidade, mantendo meus braços presos em seu pescoço, trazendo-o cada vez mais em minha direção, eu podia até mesmo sentir sua excitação cutucar contra mim. Quando o ar se fez necessário Edward se afastou, colando nossas testas juntas.

-O que esta vestindo por baixo disso? –ele tocou o tecido leve do roupão, as mãos trêmulas.

-Veja por si mesmo. –me levantei retirando o roupão, lhe mostrando minha quase nudez.

-Puta que pariu. –seus olhos queimavam meu corpo de cima a baixo.

-Eu quero você Edward. –eu disse antes de começar a tirar o resto de minhas roupas.

Eu queria aplacar o desejo e a saudades que eu sentia dele, tendo-o novamente sob minha pele. Naquele momento nada importava nem o tempo que havíamos ficado separados nem tudo pelo que passamos até chegar aqui, tudo o que me importava era o aqui e o agora. Edward havia voltado e nada no mundo dos homens poderia nos separar e nos impedir de viver nosso amor.

Depois de estarmos ambos nus e de nos beijarmos com paixão, Edward me colou sentada sobre o teclado do piano.

-Lembra na ultima vez?

-Sim. –sussurrei.

Havia sido exatamente como naquele momento. Edward me tomando sobre as teclas do piano.

-Eu te amo. –ele disse antes de penetrar.

-Eu te amo. –gemi ao senti-lo se enterrar em minha carne.

Fazia tanto tempo desde a ultima vez que estive com um homem, e esse homem estava ali agora me tomando para ele, que senti um pouco de dor no inicio, mas logo a dor foi sobrepujada pelo prazer. Nossos quadris se empurravam um contra o outro sem controle em um desejo desenfreado, além do som dos nossos corpos se chocando, havia o som descontrolado das teclas do piano abaixo de mim.

-Está ouvindo isso? –ele mordiscou minha orelha.

-Sim. –gemi ao abraçar seu quadril com minhas pernas, fazendo com que ele se enterrasse mais profundamente em mim.

-Essa é a musica mais linda que já fiz. –ele disse entre ofegos. –O som do nosso prazer.

-Sim, são doces melodias. –disse antes de me entregar a um nível de prazer que nunca senti antes na vida.

Edward havia voltado a minha vida como se nunca houvesse ido embora dela. Eu vivia a época mais feliz de minha vida.

Depois da cena da sala do piano, Edward havia me levado para o quarto que dividiríamos juntos e lá nos amamos até nossos corpos não aguentarem mais. Fisicamente eu fiquei cansada, mas emocionalmente eu nunca me cansaria de tê-lo em mim.

Enquanto a costureira justava o lindo, mas simples vestido de noiva em meu corpo, deixando-o confortável em meu corpo devido a protuberância de quatro meses em minha barriga, lembrei-me de uma frase que Alice havia me dito a não muito tempo antes.

"_Coisas lindas vão te acontecer"._

Minha irmã nunca esteve tão certa em toda a sua vida. Realmente coisas lindas estavam acontecendo comigo, na semana seguinte eu estaria descendo as escadas de minha casa para ir até o jardim onde eu havia visto Edward pela primeira vez, indo de encontro ao homem da minha vida, onde eu diria 'sim' a nossa felicidade, dando inicio ao começo de nossas vidas.

Eu sabia que agora nós dois seriamos para sempre. Formaríamos nossa família juntos e nada nos impediria de vivermos nossa felicidade, pois já havíamos tido tão sofrimento nessa vida que tudo o que seriamos agora seria ser felizes!

Fim.


End file.
